Oliver
Oliver is the main protagonist of Disney's 1988 movie, Oliver & Company. He is Jenny Foxworth's kitten and sometimes, Fagin's (earlier in the movie). Background Appearance Oliver is a small and slender orange Tabby kitten with more long hair between his ears, three dark orange stripes on his back, and a white muzzle. About half-way through the film, he acquires a blue collar with his name and the address he lives at on a gold tag, thanks to his new wealthy owner, a kind and pretty little girl named Jenny Foxworth. Personality Oliver is brave, caring, friendly, kind, and cute. At one point, Dodger feels Oliver is disloyal to the gang since he tells them he wants to return to Jenny's house, where he is loved and has a comfortable life, instead of staying with them despite admitting that he likes his dog friends. Despite his external goodness, he is capable of getting angry, mostly when he feels betrayed, such as when he gets conned by Dodger out of some sausages that he helped steal and, therefore, to which he thought he was owed. He is also shown to be very loyal and protective of those he cares about, as he jumps from Fagin's cart onto Sykes' car and bites the villain's hand after he grabs Jenny. Additionally, he is shown to be rather intelligent and resourceful. During the opening scene with Dodger, he climbs up onto a girder, walks across it, and jumps down onto a no-pass barrier while Dodger is busy looking behind him. Also, he manages to get on several vehicles during the scenes on the streets with his dog friends just as they do, proving that he is a considerably fast learner. Appearances Oliver (1988 film) Oliver the Giant Kitten Marie and Oliver Oliver's Love Oliver and Blackie Oliver and the Snowstorm Oliver Goes to the Circus Oliver and Rosie Oliver's Halloween Oliver's Christmas Carol Oliver and Company Oliver and the Wolves He is first seen in New York City as usual, talking to Georgette about tonight’s full moon. Then When She tells him that there are wolves at Central Park, he wants to befriend them. He meets Luna, the Leader of the Pack. Oliver and the Funfair Oliver Goes to Texas Oliver and the Goldmine Oliver and Sparkles Oliver and the Nuts in Space Oliver at Creepy Castle Oliver's Siblings (1989 film) Rita Goes Bankrupt Oliver in the Arctic Oliver and the Ice Cream Factory Oliver and the Chocolate Factory Oliver and the Stolen Rocket Ship Robespierre and Rita Oliver Goes to Mexico Oliver and the Gun Smugglers Oliver and the Indians Oliver and the Elephant's Graveyard Oliver and the Toy Shop Oliver Meets the Boo Brothers Oliver and the School Little Girls Oliver and the Treasure Island A Cat's Life Oliver and the Butterflies Oliver and the BFG Oliver and Petra Oliver and the Giant Peach Oliver and the Ghoul School Oliver and the Robots Oliver in Wonderland Oliver and the Baby Animals Oliver and Orbitty Oliver and Tanis Oliver the Movie Star Oliver in The Great Race Oliver and Marie Oliver Goes to Stans Superstore Oliver and the Beanstalk Oliver and the Rabbits Oliver and the Little Girl Ant Oliver Gets Lost Oliver and the Reluctant Werewolf Oliver and the Swans Oliver and the Canary Birds Oliver and the Little Birds Oliver and the Mices Oliver and the Penguins Oliver and the Pigeons Oliver and the Sparrows Oliver and the Chicks Oliver and the Ostriches Oliver and the Forest Rabbits Oliver and the Ducklings Oliver and the Unicorns Oliver's Christmas Oliver and the Squirrels Oliver and the Lambs Oliver to the Rescue House of Video Collection International House of Don Bluth Happy New Year from House of Don Bluth It's Party Time at House of Don Bluth Happy St. Patrick's Day at House of Don Bluth Happy Easter at House of Don Bluth Happy Halloween at House of Don Bluth Merry Christmas at House of Don Bluth House of Mouse (2000 film) Spring Break at House of Don Bluth A Big Sleepover at House of Don Bluth The Great Race at House of Don Bluth Summer Vacation at House of Don Bluth Happy Boxing Day at House of Don Bluth Happy Birthday at House of Don Bluth Bonfire Night at House of Don Bluth Oliver and the Portal Oliver and Company: Survival Stage Oliver the Giant Huge Kitten Trivia * Oliver isn't actually named Oliver until Jenny buys him his collar. Jenny is the only one in the movie who ever calls him Oliver- otherwise, he is called "kid", "kitty", or "cat". One interesting note is that Jenny actually calls Oliver by his name once before buying his collar. * Unlike the other kittens from the beginning of the movie, Oliver is the only cat with more long hair between his ears and three dark orange stripes on his back. * Oliver is the fourth main protagonist whose film is a musical, but who does not sing any number; the other three are Arthur Pendragon, Robin Hood, and Basil. Of course, Arthur does sing with Merlin, but it's all simultaneous, whereas Robin sings acapella to the tune of "Rock-a-Bye Baby," but neither sings a number alone. Oliver, on the other hand, does not sing at all, making him the second not to sing in a musical, period, Basil being the first in this case. * Near the beginning of the movie, when Oliver climbs out of the gutter during the rainstorm, the "Kitties Need Home" sign is visible in the close-up, but disappears in the wide shot. Also, Oliver moves from near the curb to a few feet in on the sidewalk. * In "Why Should I Worry", Oliver jumps out of the wet cement onto the sign that says "Wet Cement", with no cement on his front paws. Shortly after, he jumps down off the sign, and he has cement on his paws. * Throughout the movie, Oliver is sometimes shown to have either orange eyes matching his fur color or green eyes. * During Jenny's birthday, Oliver is seen wearing a birthday hat but then it disappears from a distant then later, reappears again after a close up. * When Oliver pulls the same high-five paw trick on Dodger as the former did before, his collar disappears but reappears again after a close up. The same thing happens in some scenes during the subway chase. Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Don Bluth characters Category:Kids Category:Pets Category:House of Don Bluth characters Category:Orphans Category:Thieves Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Cute characters